Advice
by bellakitse
Summary: After his failed talk with Jim Shannon, Mark gets advice from his superior officers and gives some back.


Title: Advice

Category: Terra Nova

Characters: Mark Reynolds, Alicia Washington, Nathaniel Taylor. Mentions of Mark/Maddy, Wash/Taylor

Genre: Friendship/General

Rated: PG

Spoilers: 'Runaway'

Word Count:1382

Summary: After his failed talk with Jim Shannon, Mark gets advice from his superior officers and gives some back.

Author's Note: Set before the market scene, because something had to prompt Mark to talk to Maddy after his disastrous talk with Jim.

… … …

"If your face looks any more depressing, you'll be dragging it on the floor."

Mark Reynolds looked up from the blade of grass in his hand at the dry troll voice, rolling his eyes as he found his commanding officer smirking at him. "Hilarious."

Alicia Washington raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic tone, chuckling when Mark shifted, but not at all put off by it. "Most people don't get that about me, but I'm a very funny woman."

Mark looked over at her as she sat down next to him, his lips twitching into a reluctant smile at the straight face with which she delivered her words. He knew it would be a surprise to most people to know that not only was Alicia a humorous woman but also that their camaraderie came easily to them. She was older and in-charge, he was her subordinate, but Mark could honestly call her as a friend.

"What happened?" Alicia asked him causally with a look that told him she had a pretty good idea where the conversation was going but wanted him to tell her anyway.

Mark sighed, twisting the grass around his finger. "I completely struck out with Jim Shannon."

"Yeah," Alicia nodded with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. "I caught the end of that conversation earlier."

"He doesn't like me."

Alicia placed her hand on the young man's shoulder, giving it a squeeze; the amusement of the situation was not lost at Mark's sad pensive face. "I'm sure that's not true, he's a dad and you are pursuing his daughter, it's his job to be protective and give any guy sniffing around Maddy a hard time, especially a guy who is so obviously interested the way you are."

Mark flushed red, letting out a self-conscious laugh. "Really obvious?"

"Oh Mark," Alicia comforted him, grinning as Mark blushed harder. "You are _so_ obvious about her, it might as well be written on your forehead."

"Geez," Mark groaned into his hands, shaking his head as Alicia laughed again. "I can't help it, she's so _amazing_ and…well you've seen her."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Ah…young love."

"Shut up." Mark joked, earning another raised eyebrow at his audacity, the quirk on Alicia mouth telling him that she wasn't really upset. "Sir?"

Shaking her head she waved him off. "So what are you going to do now?"

Mark shrugged because that really was the question, wasn't it? What would he do now? He knew that he wanted to pursue this; he wanted to be in Maddy's life. He just hadn't anticipated getting turned down before he even had a chance to talk to Maddy herself. "I don't know, Mr. Shannon said that he has a gun, a short temper and holds grudges, that's a direct quote by the way and…can you stop laughing, please?"

Alicia shook as laugher ripped from her body, raising her hand to her still healing lip that threatened to reopen as her smile widened.

"What's so funny?"

Mark and Alicia looked up as Commander Taylor approached them, both standing up in respectful greeting. Mark stood straight, easing his posture when the Commander gave him a slight nod before looking over at his second-in-command who, while no longer laughing, was still sporting a wide amused grin.

Taylor smiled at the expression on his Lieutenant's face, the smile sliding off his face as he saw a drop of blood on the woman's bottom lip. "You're bleeding, Wash."

"Oh," Alicia touched her lip again, coming away with stained fingers. "Reynolds's fault for making me laugh…"

Alicia trailed off startled when Commander Taylor reached out with his own hand brushing another droplet of blood away with his thumb. She stared wide-eye as the commander pulled back, his face pensive. She could feel his eyes on each and every one of the marks on her face and she struggled not to shift nervously, annoyed that she was nervous to begin with.

"So, what's so funny?" Taylor asked again, his arms crossed as he observed the younger soldiers.

"Reynolds's flaming out when he approached Shannon about dating his eldest daughter." Alicia blurted out, not feeling the least bit sorry when Mark hissed out her name, his face turning red. She had noticed Mark's sly grin when the Commander had touched her mouth, she was sure the young man was aware of her own feeling for their superior. She watched as Commander Taylor looked over at Mark, a slow amused smile taking over his face.

"Oh?" Taylor inquired, his voice colored with enjoyment. "How bad could it have been?"

Alicia smiled, getting over her own uncomfortable moment and joined the commander with enjoying Mark's embarrassment.

"Shannon reminded him that he carries a gun." Alicia continued, grinning cheekily at Mark when he gave her a reproachful look.

"Well, that's not so bad." Taylor waved off, getting a hopeful look out of the young man, pausing before he delivered his blow. "At least he didn't _use_ the gun."

Alicia snorted, sharing a look with him as Mark groaned dejectedly.

Taylor let out a chuckle, clapping a hand over the young man's shoulder, drawing his attention. "Look, son, you were man enough to talk to her father. That's good, Jim didn't tell you to stay away from her. He was just warning you what he'll do if you hurt her, that's all."

"I would never hurt Maddy, Sir."

Taylor smiled at the sincerity in the young soldier's voice, looking over at his second, he found her giving the young man a tender look. He raised an eyebrow at her, nodding when she mouthed _'in love'_. It seemed she was right: the boy was completely smitten with young Miss Shannon. "Well then, you've spoken to her father, now it's time to speak with her, make your intentions known and that they are honorable and let her decide."

"Just like that?" Mark questioned, unsure.

"Yes." Taylor answered, giving him a serious look. "But be respectful; remember you are courting a lady."

Mark nodded sharply. "Yes, Sir."

"So…" Taylor continued giving the boy an expectant look. "Go."

"N…now?"

Alicia placed her arm around Mark's shoulder, pulling him to the side, pointing at the market, a particular figure in mind. "No time like the present. Man up, Boy, and go get her."

Mark spotted Maddy easily as she studied some fruit, unable to stop the smile on his face. He turned to Alicia once more when she muttered _'oh brother.'_

Impulsively, Mark hugged the older woman; he could hear the Commander let out a chuckle behind them. With his mouth near her ear, his whispered low enough that only she heard him. "Take your own advice. Man up, Woman, and go get him."

It earned him a flick to the head but Mark laughed anyway as he pulled back to see a slight coloring on his Lieutenant face.

"Smartass." Alicia grouched, avoiding Taylor's questioning gaze as Mark walked away.

"Think he'll crash and burn?"

"No." Alicia shook her head.

"Hmm." He murmured, looking at her. "Your lip has stopped bleeding."

The mention of her mouth reminded her of the feel of his hand on it, and she willed down any outwardly reaction. "Yes, it seems so, Sir."

"You know we haven't really spoken about what happened."

"Sir…"

"Outside the gates or that night." Taylor continued.

Alicia couldn't help the slight cringe nor did she miss that he caught it.

"You know…" Taylor said with a small grin. "When you shot me."

Alicia closed her eyes at the teasing she heard in his deep voice and suddenly felt bad for teasing Mark herself, wondering if he had wanted the earth to swallow him whole, the way she wanted right now.

Taylor shook his head, chuckling at her expression. "Relax, Wash, I just think we should sit down and talk."

Alicia looked up at him; she took a deep breath, remembering Mark's parting word. "Maybe over dinner, Sir."

There was a long pause. Her Commander simply looked at her with an unreadable expression that had Alicia wishing she had a shovel to dig her own hole to jump into. Slowly, though, Commander Taylor's expression warmed and as the smallest smile played on his lips, Alicia silently thanked Mark for his advice.

"Dinner it is."


End file.
